Skin Deep
by drcullenwantsme
Summary: Bella had a normal life until her mother passed away and her father began to beat her. What happens when she starts a new school and starts to get unwanted attention. E/B: OOC story is better than summary. M For dark themes. Possible lemons.
1. House Warming Gift

**A/N: Hey guys it's been a while since I wrote my last story. This idea came to me when I was cleaning out my vacuum. (Ha-ha funny huh) Despite the funny way that I came up with this story topic this story is not funny. My last one was carefree and I wanted to show that I can write something with meaning. I own none of the original twilight characters that all goes to S. Meyer but the plot and the new characters not mentioned in the twilight saga are all mine! **

**Character Type: OOC**

**Paring: Edward & Bella**

**Rated: M for dark themes **

**Humans **

**Hope you enjoy it! Remember reviews are better than Edward and Bella!**

Skin Deep

Chapter 1: House warming gift

**BPOV**

It's hard to believe that my life was so normal. I mean before the constant moving because my father thought the neighbors were catching on to him. I used to be a happy kid with a loving mother and father…but then my mother died leaving my father like a deer in the headlights. My mother Tracy was beautiful and loving, no one was like her and it was a terrible day when we found out about the accident. My mom was hit by a drunk driver while walking our dog Buster. Dad was hit worse he and my mother were in love since their freshman year in high school. Jonathan, my father was deeply saddened by my mother's passing. It's not like I wasn't hurt either I got help to deal with my sadness I spoke to a therapist. Jonathan however went into a deep depression he was constantly drinking and he soon became violent.

I started calling my dad Jonathan behind his back when he began beating me. It just seemed that I couldn't call him dad anymore when he had changed so much, he wasn't my father anymore he was my jailer now. Today I was getting ready for my new school it was my senior year and now I was in a small town called Forks. I didn't understand that part of it we were moving because my teachers back in Jacksonville started to notice my bruises. So why move into a small town where everyone knows everyone's business. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock from Jonathan on my bathroom door.

"Isabella, don't forget to cover up your bruises you don't need people seeing that on your first day giving us a bad rep." He yelled past the door. "Yes, dad I know I am doing it right now." I yelled back. Jonathan came home drunk last night sort of a house warming gift for my and beat me with a picture frame holding a picture of my mother a week before the accident. He told me the reason I was being punished was because I didn't unpack his porn videos before I unpacked myself. Sick isn't it he makes his own daughter unpack his porn.

While I was walking down the steps Jonathan stopped me the door. "Let me see" I moved my hair out of my eyes and pulled down my hood. I was constantly using my hair and hoddies to hide my body. Jonathan said that if a boy ever showed interest in me he would kill them and beat me because I belonged to him and no one else. It's not like anyone would show interest in my anyways I chose to exclude myself because if I ever finally got friends I didn't want them to get hurt and I knew anything could happen when my father was drunk and angry. "Let me see that beautiful smile" I smiled for him and he could tell it was forced. "Don't give me that shit I want to see an actual smile." He pulled my hair with so much force I toppled to the ground I knew better than to scream because when I screamed I was burned. It took me 10 screams to stop I have the burn scars to prove it all on my stomach and my back. I looked at him and smiled. He looked and smiled back with his head tilted and said in a quiet "that's better you look just like your mother."

My father kissed the top of my head and wished me good luck on my way to school. I said goodbye when he kissed me like that it started to scare me this meant that he was starting to sober up and realize what he had done to me. When that happens he acts overly sweet and tries to make me feel better for about a minute then its back to boozing it up and beating your kid till they pass out from the blood loss.

**A/N: So what do you think I wanted something that people would take seriously this happens to people in everyday life. It isn't always vampire love stories.**

**Thanks for Reading Jade**


	2. Fresh Meat

**A/N: Hey guys I didn't want to wait until I started getting reviews before I added a new chapter because with this story I just can't stop writing. I hope you guys like what I am writing. Sorry the last chapter was so short but it was sort of just the starting point for me and I didn't want to get ahead of myself. **

Skin Deep

Chapter 2: Fresh Meat

**EPOV**

"EDDIE GET UP NOW!" sadly this is how I wake up every day my twin sister Alice jumping on my bed screaming. The funny part is I have a lock on my door and it is always locked, but when you live in this house you have no privacy. My house is full of people you have my twin sister who is dating our foster brother Jasper, and his twin sister Rosalie is dating our adopted brother Emmett. Honestly that is weird I am not going to lie and another thing we are all the same age. That little bit of information tended to keep people away from us until this year. Now, we were the most popular kids in the school the rest of my family hates it but I love it because it means a new girl on my arm every weekend. Now don't think that I'm a man whore, because almost everything you hear from the girls I hang out with is untrue I don't sleep with them all. In fact I have only slept with one of them and that's because I thought I loved her. With the girls at Forks High I do everything but sex with them, I mean come on I only sleep with the people I love and so far that has been one person.

"So Edward what's with the morning wood?" my sister asked and sure enough I was pitching a tent. "Alice" I said in my sweetest voice "Get the fuck out of my room so I can get ready for school". She looked at me and huffed "You know Edward, you could be a little nicer to me" I started to laugh and she stormed out of my room. I got out of bed and hopped into the shower to take care of my little problem. When I stepped out of the shower and got dressed I attempted to do my hair it didn't work and I just wasted 10 minutes of my time and now my brothers and sisters were screaming for me to hurry up. I headed downstairs and told them to calm down as we climbed into my Volvo.

We got to school and I pulled into my usual parking spot next to the gym which all of us had for our last hour so it was the best way to go. As we were getting out of the car we saw a big old beat up pickup truck so loud it could blow out your ear drum. A girl with dark brown hair or that's what I thought I couldn't really tell she had her hood up covering her face. I couldn't help but stare she just seemed different from the girls here and I couldn't wait to meet her. "Eyeing up the fresh meat huh Edward" My brother Emmett said while punching me in the arm. "Hell yes, anyone care to make any bets to see how long it takes me?" My sisters slapped me and told me I should be ashamed of myself. Jasper said 1 week and Emmett said 2 weeks. I personally thought I could get it done in 2 days but I didn't say it out loud I wasn't in the mood for Rose slapping me. "Wish me luck" I yelled over my shoulder as I made my way over to her to see if she needed my help.

"Hello my name is Edward Cullen. I was wondering if you needed any help." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Uh… I…Whi…Which way is the Office?" I looked at her and flashed my crooked grin and she started to lose her footing, she tripped and I caught her. "Are you okay there?" She looked up at me and started to panic. "Ple…Please pu….put me down. Don't touch me." She was shaking as I put her down. "I'm sorry I didn't want you to fall. What is your name? If you want I can walk you to the office." She took a big step away from me. "You should have let me fall. I don't need you to catch me. Never mind I can find the office on my own." Man this chick was bitchy and I was about to respond but she ran away. I couldn't believe what had just happened no one ever acted that way towards me and I kind of liked it and her voice was so sweet. I needed to know more about her.

My family walked over to me and I told them the whole story and Jasper immediately started to regret his one week bet. I reassured him that I would not let that stop me. I went to my first hour class I had with Mrs. Dean she taught senior English, and I started wondering what the new girls grade was and most importantly her name it started to bug me. Then 5 minutes after the bell rang the new girl walked in her hood was off but her hair still covering her face. You could tell she could be pretty if she knew how to take care of her image but oh well all that mattered was getting in her pants and winning the money from the bet. Usually when Mrs. Dean is in a good mood she doesn't make the new kids speak, but today was not one of those days.

"Okay class we have a new student today and she is going to introduce herself. We would like to know name, where you were from and, why you are here then you can take your seat in the back by Mr. Cullen. Go." When Mrs. Dean was done she sat down and gestured with her hands for the new girl to begin. "Uh…Um… Well…My name is Bella Swan…I…uh….moved here from Jacksonville, Florida….My Uh…dad and I moved here because…we…uh…well…we wanted a change of scenery I guess." She then looked at her shoes and came back and sat in the seat next to mine. We didn't have desks in any of our classes it was all tables and she made sure to sit as far away as possible. Was I really that bad no one ever treated me like this usually the girls were all over me and I mean literally.

As soon as the bell rang Bella bolted out of her seat and ran out of the room before anyone else had got up from their seat. I didn't see her again until lunch, where she sat alone. My sisters didn't like that especially Rose which was strange because she was always the meanest out of all of us. But today was different she went over to Bella and asked her to sit with us and Bella just looked at her shook her head and got up and left the cafeteria. Rosalie was confused and didn't understand what she did wrong and was hurt by the fact that Bella was so rude with her and Rosalie was never hurt. At the end of lunch I told my family goodbye and told them I would see them in gym. I headed to Biology only to find out that I sat next to Bella again. We were watching movies this whole week so the teacher didn't make her speak to the class. But I wanted to know why she hated me and why she turned down my sister, so I got out a pen and a piece of paper and passed a note.

_Bella what did I do wrong? And why did you act so rude to my sister? We were just trying to welcome you.-E_

I passed it to Bella but she never opened it and when class was over I saw her throw it away. This girl was crazy and I didn't understand her problem. I had managed to forget about her until gym class when I saw her again. I turned out that all of us had classes with her. I had 1stand 5th hour with her. Emmett, Rose and, Alice had 6th hour with her and Jasper had 7th with her and we all had 8th hour and 4th hour lunch together. Today we were doing baseball which my entire family loved and it turned out Bella was great at it to. Jasper and I were on the school team and we started practices tonight and out gym teacher (also our coach) asked Bella to join the team. We didn't have a softball team and there were no rules against a girl on the team he told her. She told the coach she would have to think about it because she didn't know what kind of time she would have because she had to get a job right away. Jasper and I tried to be polite and talk her into it only to have her shun us and go to the locker room to change.

When I got home I had no idea what to think anymore and my siblings just told me to shake it off. I had made up my mind and told my brothers the bet was off. I didn't want Bella to be just another weekend girl I wanted her to be my friend and I was going to do whatever I could to make that happen. But first I needed some help so when we got home I headed straight to my father's study and prayed he wasn't at the hospital because I really needed his help as well as my mothers.

**A/N: So what do you think so far???? I probably won't have chapter until tomorrow this story will be updated a lot because I have no life and can spend all my time doing this!! Please review!**

**Jade**


	3. Secrets Out

**A/N: Hey guys what's new Jade here! I am so excited that everyone likes this story it is awesome. My mother sadly is cutting down on my computer time because apparently 8 hours a day is way too much and I only get 1 hour a day which is nowhere near enough time to write but it will work itself out. Remember that reviews are better than Edward feeding you Oreos and peanut butter.(Weird combo huh)**

Skin Deep

Chapter 3: Secrets Out

**BPOV**

What's wrong with people in this town? I liked not being known well, let's rephrase that I liked the fact that no one ever wanted to know me. Now here in Forks people keep trying to get to know me especially the Cullen's and the Hale's. It all started out with Edward the Greek God of this little tiny town. He was really sweet and I felt horrible acting the way I did but I just didn't want someone I like getting close to me it wasn't safe for them. Today in school, I found out we all had gym together which completely sucked! I hated gym class. Well not the class just the fact that we all had to change together and I had to stand between the pixie Alice and the goddess Rosalie, and I have a sinking feeling they saw one of my back scars when my tank top slid up while I was putting my shorts up. I could swear I heard a gasp but when I went to look they were finishing up and heading up the steps to class.

In gym it wasn't that bad we did baseball which is my sport I love it. I love to hit the ball because it helps me let my anger. I mean all you have to do is pretend that the ball is Jonathan's head. It tends to make the game more fun. The coach offered me a spot on the baseball team but I told him no. I had to get a job; a job was my only salvation that was a place Jonathan would never go because he knew he would get a percent of my check so he could get his alcohol. I already saw the help wanted sign in the book store. It was the perfect job for me so I just walked in and asked the woman what was required. She told me all I needed to know was how to use the register and know a lot of authors I told her I could do both and she told me my job started now.

I loved my job; it was so peaceful there was no worrying where the next punch was going to come from. I was enjoying looking at all the books because no one had come in the store the entire time I was there and the lady who hired me would be back to close up she said I had to earn the right. I heard the bell above the door ring so I turned and said "Hello. Is there anything I can do for you?" then I turned to find the god himself standing there. "Why yes Bella, hello how are you it's nice to see you being talkative and friendly." "What do you need so I can get you out of this store." I replied in an icy tone thank god my boss wasn't here or she would not approve. "I take back my friendly comment I made. I was actually wondering if you had a copy of the catcher in the rye by chance." I looked at him and walked away I knew we had the book I was just looking at it a second ago. I went to the back of the store top shelf third book from the right, brought it to the front counter rang it up and asked if he needed anything else. I did not expect him to ask what he did. "Yes. I would also like your phone number and a date for dinner this Friday night." It was Thursday already and what was with him obviously my hiding didn't work to well. I had to be mean I had to keep him safe. "Well, you want a date correct?" he looked at me and winked "yes. That would be great." I smiled back. "Well Edwin. I would like the money for this book, you to leave this store and, a man that knows when to leave a girl alone." Edward looked furious "First of it is EDWARD not Edwin…" "Who cares" I interrupted. "And Second I won't give up so when you get the stick out of your ass call me." "Yea, sure Edmund. Can I have the money now so you can finally get out of my freakin' sight?" "Bella… Once again it is EDWARD… and fine here is your money" he handed me the cash and got extremely close to my face and whispered "Love you know you want me. Just let me have you" I shuddered he was so close and so sexy I wanted to lean in and kiss him, but I knew I had to piss him off to get him to leave me alone. I was just about to speak when 'ding' it was the stores bell and Jonathan walked into the store. "Hide" I whispered to Edward "for your own fucking safety hide". He did as he was told and Jonathan found me at the counter.

"Isabella hmm so this is your new job huh?" He moved a piece of my hair from my face and I flinched away from him. "Is there anyone working with you Isabella?" "No dad." I immediately regretted saying that because next thing I knew I was on the floor bleeding. I saw Edward hiding and mouthed 'don't move stay please' he nodded and Jonathan came up to me and kicked me in the stomach. I didn't scream I knew if I did it would be a burn and that is not how I wanted to be welcomed home tonight. "Don't ever flinch from me Isabella!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Give me your !!!!" I crawled to where my purse was and handed it to him. He took all my cash. "Bitch you really need to be more like your mother that woman knew how to take a hit. You're a pathetic little piece of shit!" He stormed out of the book store and I got up and walked over to Edward. "He looked at me with tears in his eyes. "It looks like my secrets out. That Edward is why I wanted you to stay away. I don't want you going through that because he will kill you and I care for you too much to let that happen." Edward started to cry and said "Bella I am taking you to the hospital." "No Edward you can't he will find out." "Bella there is no way in hell I am letting you go back to him call your boss now you are quitting and you are going home with me I am sorry to be rude but you have no choice at the moment.

I called my boss and she showed up I told her that I had a family emergency that required me to leave for a while and I left with Edward to see his father at his house. As we pulled up I was astounded I had never seen a place so beautiful. We walked into the door and went straight to his father's study his mom and dad were already there because Edward had called them to let them know. As I walked in I felt to arms pull me into a hug it was his mother. I started to cry right away and slowly whispered "Hello Mrs. Cullen." "She looked at me you could tell she was crying too "Bella, sweetheart you can call me Esme, or even mom it doesn't matter whatever you are comfortable with." I smiled and said as nicely as I could thanks mom" and at that point Esme started to cry so hard you could tell she was struggling to breathe. Dr. Cullen came up behind her and said "Esme dear you need to calm down I know it is hard but you need to breathe. Also Bella I would love it if you called me dad because I have a strong feeling I am better than the one you have" I looked at him and smiled "No prob. Dad." He had a huge grin on his face and said to me. "Bella I just wanted to let you know I called the Police Chief Charlie and he knows we have to be secretive about this because your father still believes you are at work correct?" I nodded and sat down the fear of failing still fresh in my mind. Just then the door bell rang and Edward went to answer it and when he came back he brought Charlie back. Edward took the seat next to me that Esme was not occupying and Charlie looked at me and said "I know this is hard but Bella you need to start from the beginning." I nodded and Edward took my hand. I felt a spark when he touched me and knew I would be okay so I took a deep breath and began to tell my story.

When we were done I showed everyone my scars because they said I needed proof and Chief Swan left to arrest Jonathan. Edward and I walked hand in hand to the living room where the whole family was seated looking scared. I looked at them told them all hello and repeated my story again for the whole family. When I was done I looked up to see Emmett running towards me and picked me up into a huge hug. "I am so sorry baby sis. None of us knew!!!!" I started to cry as he called me baby sis even though he and I were the same age then Edward interrupted "Emmett um I think that she needs to breathe." I started to laugh and Emmett said sorry I told him it was ok and I got the same reactions not quite as large but the same understandings among as him among the family. Edward led me up to his room when it got late and said I could sleep on his bed and he would sleep on the couch in his room. I put my arms around him and whispered thank you and our lips got closer together until they finally touched it was soft at first but I could tell he was holding back and I didn't want that I slid my tongue across his lip and he opened his mouth as our tongues moved together. We both pulled away needing air. I smiled up at him and he smiled back and leaned down to kiss me on the forehead. Then he whispered softly in my ear "Love, would you like a shirt to borrow?" "Yes Edward. I would love one." He handed me a soft green button up and led me to the bathroom so I could change. I was happy with the way things were right now but I knew things would change because nothing in my life ever turns out perfect.

**A/N: Yes it does sound like I'm done but I don't think that I am. I know I am not that good at writing but I am trying my hardest. Reviews are amazing so keep them coming and if you have any suggestions pm me!!!!**

**Jade**


	4. The End

**A/N: Sorry guys this is not a new chapter. I don't think that I will be finishing this story because I just can't find the inspiration to finish it. I am just happy that my last chapter had a good enough end to it. (Well at least I think it was.)Well, Pm me if you have any requests I think I am going to just stick to one- shots with tons of lemons so talk to me!**

**Jade**


End file.
